


Roses Are Red

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Roses Are Red

It starts with a teddy bear.

Jim rises from his bed, a little bleary-eyed after a late shift the previous night, to find this small, rather innocuous teddy bear sitting on the desk in his quarters, wearing a little command gold uniform shirt with a captain's insignia and holding a plushy, bright red heart. It takes him a few moments to realise that it's Valentine's Day, and that this has got to be a joke. He chuckles and heads to the officers' mess after his shower, punching McCoy on the shoulder when he finds him in the food line. "You bastard."

"Good morning to you too, Jim," McCoy says dryly.

"Very funny."

"Pardon?"

"The bear. Nice trick."

"_Bear_? Do I need to check your temperature, Jim?"

Jim frowns and spoons some cheesy eggs onto his plate. "You didn't send me a Valentine's bear this morning?"

"Uh, _no_." McCoy grins then, tossing Jim a wink before he heads to their table. "Keep dreaming."

Jim groans and takes an extra piece of sausage.

~*~

No one will confess to having placed the bouquet of a dozen red roses in the captain's chair. The security feed for the ten minutes before the shift is curiously missing the video for that part of the bridge, and Cupcake ain't talking. Jim frowns and runs his finger over the little white tag as they orbit an icy planet, an away team doing reconnaissance below. 

"From your secret admirer," it reads. It's gotta be a joke; no one would _seriously_ send the Captain such... well, such girly presents. In the turbolift, the giant box of chocolates on the floor is equally baffling. No sign of how it got there or how the sender knew exactly when the Captain would get on the lift. Jim shakes his head and goes on about his business, almost forgetting the little gifts as the afternoon wears on.

It's only that evening that he figures it out, returning to his quarters after the last meal of the day. The card is childish, a cut-out construction paper heart with a little white doily insert on the inside. But it's the text on the doily that gives him the clue. The letters "I" and "U" are printed in neat black lettering. The heart in the center is decidedly green.

~*~

"It was _you_!" Jim exclaims, poking Spock in the chest with his index finger when his First Officer opens the door to his quarters. 

"Pardon?"

"You're my secret admirer."

Spock pauses, looking vaguely troubled as he steps aside to allow Jim to enter. "I believe that the purpose of the human tradition of secret admirers is that the admirer wishes to remain anonymous. In what way did you discover my identity?"

"Spock." Jim grins. "There was a little deviation in your color scheme with the message on that card. What color is human blood?"

There's just a momentary flicker of emotion across Spock's features, and Jim imagines he's kicking himself for not thinking of that little detail. 

"It was... nice," Jim says. He manages not to snicker, just barely. "You, uh... were you serious?"

"About what, Captain?"

"You admire me?"

Spock's silent for a moment, legs spread, hands clasped behind his back. "Yes," he says finally. 

"Where did you get the, uh, ideas for the presents?"

"Lieutenant Gaila suggested that they were appropriate tokens of affection to mark the occasion of Valentine's Day. Was she incorrect?"

"Well, no," Jim says with a smile, trying to be as delicate as he can. "But, uh... I think she thought you were affectionate towards a female, Spock."

"Oh." Spock tilts his head to the side, considering. "Were these gifts inappropriate tokens of affection for a male object?"

Jim smiles. "The bear's kind of cute. I'm, uh, allergic to chocolate. But I'd _love_ to see if the rumors are true about what it does to a Vulcan," he adds, stepping into Spock's personal space before Spock can apologize. Spock's eyebrow goes up, just as predicted.

"Am I to interpret your body language as indicating that my affections are returned, Captain?"

"It's Jim, Spock," he murmurs, lifting his fingertips to Spock's cheek. The Vulcan's eyes fall shut momentarily, and Jim can't help but drag his fingers over Spock's lips. "I didn't know that Vulcans expressed affection."

"I am half human, Jim," Spock says quietly. He opens his eyes slowly and then his lips brush, ever so slightly, over the pads of Jim's fingers. If he weren't paying attention so closely, he might have missed it. He doesn't.

"You interpret correctly," Jim murmurs, leaning forward. Their lips touch around Jim's finger, and Jim lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Spock's hand slides to the small of his back, anchoring him. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jim."

"Mm," Jim sighs, grinning brightly. "You, too."


End file.
